I Promise
by fookYOUzawa
Summary: A short but sweet Jin/Xiaoyu. The night Jin must leave is the only chance Xiaoyu will have to tell him her feelings... but how will Jin react?


I Promise font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
  
  
**Title**: I Promise  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
**Summary**: A short but sweet Jin/Xiaoyu. The night Jin must leave is the only chance Xiaoyu will have to tell him her feelings... but how will Jin react?  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Hmm, hmm. My THIRD Tekken fic! Aren't ya guys prouda me? ::smiles:: Or... not. Anyways, I'm taking a break from "It's Just a High School Crush" since all the reviews are waging war with each other... I'll post the last chapter when all the hubbub dies down. Mwahaha... So now, to satisfy the Jin/Xiaoyu fans, I've written a VERY short Jin/Xiaoyu that I admit is not too shabby. It's probably not as good as my Jin/Julia ("Darkness Into Light"), but hey, I tried. So sue me. :P Please read and review, flame, comment, whatever. Now I'm even... you Jin/Xiaoyu fans can't say I haven't written a J/X, because now I HAVE! So bleh. :P Sorry, I'm in a weird mood today. I drank Mountain Dew this morning, an' I think it affected my brain in a weird way... Anyway, enjoy the story! _(P.S. It'll look better if you click that "minus" thing on the font bar on FanFiction.Net. It's on the right-hand side, sort of under the ad.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Hel-_lo!_ Who ever said I own Tekken? If I did, I'd be RICH AND HAPPY! But I don't, and I'm not. ::sniff:: All characters and other stuffies belong to Namco (meanies...).  
  
  
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Is always welcome! Review on the drop-down menu at the bottom of the page on the left-hand side, or you can personally e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
**Archiving**: Go ahead. Just e-mail me with your URL (site address) so I know you took it. PLEASE do this first before posting it on your site. Thankies!  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
**I Promise**  
  
  
  
_By Shades of Red  
  
  
  
October 23, 2002_  
  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jin... be careful, please. Promise me you'll come back. Promise me, or I swear, I will never forgive you," Xiaoyu Ling pleaded. Jin Kazama was her life. He meant everything to her, even if she never really let him know it. She loved him. She knew it right from her heart. She had to admit, at first it was a crush because of the way he looked. But when she got to know him... that was when everything fell into place, and she knew that she truly, honestly loved him. Inside him was a demon, fighting to get out. Xiaoyu knew that her Jin was strong; hopefully strong enough to battle himself within. But she didn't care. As long as she knew he loved her...  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin placed a finger under her chin, forcing her glassy eyes to focus on him. He hesitated before saying firmly, "I promise, Xiaoyu. I _will_ come back to you. I... I need to do this alone." He needed to protect her; that was all he ever wanted: for her to be safe. And if any harm came to her he'd never forgive himself, regardless if it was he himself and the demon within that did the evil deed. "I... I..." He longed to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He was a fighter; a Mishima nonetheless. Showing his feelings was something he never mastered. "I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu became hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, Jin loved her like she loved him. She saw it deep in his eyes that he cared for her, even if it was just as a friend. Lovingly she gazed at him, stroking his unruly jet black hair. "I know, Jin, I know..." she murmured, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She kept her tears at bay, trying to be strong... for him... for the both of them...  
  
  
  
  
  
All Jin could do was hold her tightly, wishing they could stay like that forever. But this deed had to be done. And he had to make sure that the only woman he had ever loved— besides his mother— was safe from this evil creature inside him. This wasn't him. He didn't want to deal with being the devil. He didn't want Xiaoyu to be affected by it, even if it meant pushing her away. But he knew that would do no good either. No... he would do this one last thing before reuniting with her. Then he would feel clean, and worthy of her presence. "Xiaoyu," he whispered, "I promise we'll be together again... even if it takes years."   
  
  
  
  
  
Her head practically snapped up. Years? She couldn't even bear the thought of being without him for a day. "Jin..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean... I don't _think_ it'll take years, but..." he fidgeted. He hadn't meant for Xiaoyu to worry about him. That was about the last thing he needed. If he didn't come back to her... then what would happen? He might as well tell her how he felt now... "Xiaoyu... I love you," he blurted out unexpectedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
This time Xiaoyu's head _did_ snap up. Her big eyes stared at him as he continued fidgeting. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she cried freely, finally happy to know she was loved back by him. "Jin, I..." Suddenly feeling shy, she breathed, "I... I love you, too." Her heart was filled with love for him, and she had the impulsive urge to kiss him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin, feeling the same, lowered his head, hovering his lips just above hers. "You... you don't know how much... I've wanted you..." He caressed her cheek with his hand, closing the small gap between their lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their first kiss was persistent as they crushed their lips against each other's, desire and emotion filling their souls. For the first time, Xiaoyu felt complete. This was all she had ever wanted: Jin. And know she had him. He was hers... forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin gave her a final kiss before they parted. "I will be back," he promised.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know." She needn't worry now; she knew that as long as Jin loved her, she would be safe. "Good-bye..." she barely whispered, not wanting to get so emotional.  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled weakly at her, now knowing whether he'd see her again or not. But he had promised. And moreover, he had promised to Xiaoyu. He loved her so much that it hurt him to leave her. "I love you," he assured her. He kissed her cheek gently, and then... as quick as a wink he vanished; like he had vanished into thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu wiped her eyes, knowing Jin would keep his promise. As the slight breeze passed by, she whispered into the night,  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N**: W0w! That was REALLY short, ne? But how was it? Good? Bad? I don't think I'll be writing a sequel to this, so nyah. :P And why does Jin hafta leave Xiaoyu? ::shrugs:: I dunno. Just thought it was fitting, and sad and stuff. But ya hafta admit, it WAS pretty cute. ;) So review, flame, praise, rant, whatever. Just be kind... Rewind... Wait... no. Hey... isn't "Be kind. Rewind." on some video tapes when ya rent 'em?... Yeah. "Be kind. Rewind." ::giggles:: Ehehe... Ooh yeah, please visit my site @ http://vanessa.theartzone.net. Okay, so there's no fan fiction or Tekken; just boring stuff about lil ol' boring me. But hey... feel free to visit it. Tootles!  
  
  
  



End file.
